konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vizard6991/Speculation/Subtle Details
Episode 1 There are a lot subtle details in anime, where they are either explained or heavily implied in the Light Novels. While it is not necessary to know those, some of those details will bring extra chuckles to the people who do notice them: * As a goddess, Aqua is suppose to be one of the most beautiful female character in the series. * To learn the language of Fantasy World instantaneously, they load the person's brain with all the necessary information; the process could severely damage the brain of the incarnated. We saw Aqua quickly gloss over the side effect, and "accidentally" covered the warning notes in her booklet. * The higher-up gods or goddesses really wanted to get rid of Aqua or at least send her to the Fantasy World. That is implied by the extraordinary fast response after Kazuma selected Aqua as his divine relic. Before Aqua even comprehended Kazuma's selection, an angel immediately showed up and is fully trained to take over Aqua's jobs. * In the Light Novel, Kazuma asked a middle-aged woman for directions to the Adventurer's Guild, while the anime only showed Kazuma and Aqua arriving at the Guild. However, one of the anime cut scene showed a woman with many kids buying meat, and that is not coincidental. * The Adventurer Guild has four counter spaces and other staffs beside Luna. However, since all the adventurers only queued up Luna's counter anyway in the Light Novel, the Anime changed it so Luna is the person working the Guild counter. * The reason why Kazuma and Aqua took construction job is mainly due to a shortage of construction workers. A certain arch wizard showed up in Axel around the same time as them and started to create large craters daily outside of the town. So many regular construction workers/mages are diverted to damage repairs of the outside plains, creating a heavy shortage of construction workers. * The construction montage happened over a 2-weeks period. Episode 2 * Aqua commented that Axel is peaceful, because it is farthest away from Demon King's Castle. Another reason is that a very powerful Demon General is secretly living in Axel. So most normal monsters do not dare to attack Axel directly. * The Adventurers' Guild has information about giant toads been highly resistant to blunt-type attacks. However, Aqua likely wasn't paying attention, as she used her "God Blow" attack on one of the toads. * Aqua sets a shameful record for been swallowed by giant toads THREE times in a single episode. * Aqua does seem to learn from her mistake though, and we don't see her charging into battle recklessly any more afterward. (That became Darkness' job). * When we first met Megumin, she flipped up her cloak and stroke a pose, then loudly stated her well-rehearsed speech. That is the common introduction for her race, and we will see her do that again when she meets new people. Plus, other members of her race do the same as well. * Giant toad meats are a food source in Fantasy World, so there is 5,000 Eris bonus for each giant toad people turned in, on top of the 100,000 Eris quest completion reward. * Kazuma is by himself near the end of Episode, because Aqua and Megumin needed to clean up. * Kazuma always tried to divide the reward evenly among the party members, as with this Giant Toad Quest reward. Despite his many demerits, he does care about his comrades, and always treat them fairly on important issues. * Darkness resembles a certain character from the Fate/Stay Night series, but the resemblances only lasted for the few initial minutes, before she quickly showed her true color. Episode 3 * Kazuma finally gained 3 skill points, since he was the only useful member in the previous Giant Toads Quest and had leveled up. * When Chris retold how Kazuma swindled her, all the women in the guild building looked at Kazuma with great disdain. However, if we looked closely, we can see some men giving thumb ups. Some of the men undoubtedly wished they had the skill to steal panties as well. * When using Steal, the user usually just get a random item on the victim. However, when Kazuma used the skill on female victims, he usually gets their panties at an absurdly high rate. Even Kazuma wasn't sure why he got Megumin's panties, when he demonstrated the skill on her. * Before joining Kazuma's party, Darkness primarily only paired with Chris. So while some Axel adventurers noticed Darkness' behaviors are bit strange, they do not know about her masochist personality ... yet. Episode 4 * Basic Magic is very weak in terms of power, but it gives 5 basic elemental spells (Water, Wind, Earth, Fire, and Ice) for cheap cost of 1 Skill Point. It is perfect for Kazuma, since he relies on his creativity and versatility, instead of pure raw power. * Aqua had captured the most "cabbages" during the last episode's cabbage hunt. So she suggested to count their rewards separately this time. However, we only learned about this when she begged Kazuma for money, because most of vegetables she captured are low-valued Lettuces, and she had already raked up 100,000+ Eris of debts from wild spending. * Eris churches give out food and charities to the poor. Although LN and Anime do not explicitly stated when Aqua used those services, it is implied she does take their handouts during the hard times, and still return there occasionally to enjoy their food. * Aqua refused to teach Kazuma her healing spells, because she is afraid Kazuma will abandon her once he learned those. While Aqua is the only person that can use the advanced spells effectively, and Kazuma really doesn't like to abandon his close comrades, Aqua's worries are actually quite warranted. * Beldia may have faced other Crimson Demons before. When he learned about Megumin's identity as Crimson Demon, he was still mad, but it is as though her weird behaviors suddenly all "made sense." * When Megumin addressed Aqua as "sensei," she is referring to Aqua as a super anti-undead expert. (Sensei is usually the honorific to describe teachers or doctors, but it can also be used to describe talented experts in other professions.) * In the anti-climatic scene, Aqua easily dispelled Beldia's "Proclamation of Death" curse on Darkness. However, Beldia was supposed to be the only person that can lift the curse. At very least, none of the Elite Arch Priests in Capital could do what Aqua accomplished so easily. Episode 5 *The "Cursed Sword" is Mitsurugi's divine relic Sword Gram, which Kazuma won it from their duel and pawned it * One week had passed between Episode 4 and 5. Kazuma did not track Megumin's and Aqua's whereabouts during this time, nor did he felt the need to track them. Let's just say Ignorance can be such a blithe. * When Aqua claimed that she doesn't need to use the bathroom, it is apparently a true divine attribute of goddesses (probably not an ability of Arch Priest as she stated though). However, when Megumin followed up with her own claim, she was only been ultra competitive, and Crimson Demons do need to use restrooms like normal humans. * Riverhead Lake scene: ** Brutal alligators only showed up after Megumin made the needless comments about things being too peaceful and it will be great if it stayed that way. ** The alligators were wagging their tails during one of initial "attack" scene. ** Darkness didn't say much during the alligator attack scenes, but her facial expression said all. ** Aqua cast Purification continuously for hours. It is very easy to laugh at the Aqua in panic mode and forget how extraordinarily powerful she really is. * In their return trip, Aqua was absentmindedly singing a song about an used-up goddess going to be sold, hence complicating the already weird situation of her sitting inside a cage. *Mitsurugi's two female companions are supposed to be a Lancer and a Thief. *In the tavern, when Kazuma confronted Mitsurugi about the negative rumors on him and demanded to know who is spreading those rumors, Mitsurugi completely ignored him. Instead, he proceeded immediately to address "Aqua-sama." *When Aqua finally told Darkness and Megumin about her identity as a goddess, her voice was regal and sincere, but she also had bread crumbs on her face and just swindled money from Mitsurugi. So, neither Darkness nor Megumin believed Aqua's proclamation. Episode 6 * There was a short 1-week time skip between episode 4 and 5. We finally found out that Megumin, with Aqua's helps, was still using Beldia's castle for Explosion practices at those times. ** In the anime the castle is subtly drawn more damaged with each explosion * While Beldia was portrayed as the manacling bad guy, Aqua actually started the fight by sneak attacking him, twice. Beldia, however, did order his undead knights to slaughter everyone in Axel afterward. * It was never fully explained why the undead knights all flocked to Aqua. Kazuma's explanation seemed fairly reasonable though: the undead seek goddess' salvation and a way to pass on. * When Darkness was fighting Beldia, Aqua was nowhere to be seen, because she was busy healing and resurrecting the adventurers killed by Beldia. One can only wish Aqua acts competently more often. Then, Beldia probably won't attack Axel in the first place. * Beldia is actually a master swordsman and a very strong monster. He had bad luck against Darkness' insane defense and couldn't really handle her masochist personality. His two main weaknesses also happened to be water and holy spells. So he is pretty much set up to lose from the start. * When Kazuma's party discussed about what to do with reward money, Aqua proposed to split the reward 90/10. It is interesting how everyone else just ignore her comment entirely. Episode 7 * Although the main Beldia's bounty reward goes to Kazuma's team, there are still sizeable participation bonuses for rest of the Axel adventurers. That is why most of Axel adventurers don't need to work and are celebrating. * The Quest Board in the Guild is full, because no one wants to do those quests. * Kazuma rejected Megumin's suggestion to fight One-shot Bear, because "it might kill them with just a light graze to their necks." Considering what happened to Kazuma later, someone in the animation staff definitely has a dark sense of humor. * Both Winter Shogun and Snow Sprites took shape from people's imaginations. Winter Shogun is so absurdly strong, because it's derived from past Japanese reincarnators' imaginations. The reincarnators are only people strong enough to train in the snowy mountains in the winter, and some of them probably wished for worthy opponents. * Darkness fought against Beldia with her sword, and it's her only unbroken equipment (at least in LN), but Winter Shogun easily cut through her sword. * It is bit subtle, but Eris acted like she had met Kazuma and his team before. Episode 8 *Winter and mother nature are even scarier than Demon King's army for starting adventurers. *Wiz is actually a very powerful Lich monster. She appears weak, because she doesn't fight back when Aqua and Vanir bully her. Wiz is the only undead that survived multiple Sacred Turn Undead from Aqua. *In Episode 5, to compete against Aqua, Megumin declared that Crimson Demons don't need to use the bathroom either. She didn't expect it to come back and haunt her, at least not this soon. * In case it wasn't clear, Megumin's brilliant smile and the speech about camaraderie were mainly to force Kazuma to accompany her to the bathroom. * Aqua erected a strong barrier around the cemetery, thinking that ghosts will dissipate automatically if she takes away their gathering place. Of course, Aqua is wrong and she is actually the hidden culprit behind the whole haunted mansion problem. This is explained in more detail in the Light Novels and set in place since Vol 1. * About the skipped story on Keele's Dungeon, Aqua also set up a strong magic barrier there as well. Again, we will only learn about it through Aqua's confession later. * The Caretaker of the Mansion allowed Kazuma's team to stay in the Mansion for free, with just two small conditions. One is to clean the small backyard grave regularly, and the other is talk about their adventurer story at the dinner table. * Aqua exorcised all spirits, except for Anna. So their Mansion is in fact still haunted. Aqua doesn't think that info as important though, so she briefly mentions it casually later on. Episode 9 * Episode 9 took place just one-day after episode 8. * In the beginning of the episode, Megumin and Darkness played a game similar to chess. However, it has pieces like Arch Wizards and Crusaders. It also has some pretty bogus rules like "Teleport" and "Explosion." (Explosion can only be used once a day, and the losing side basically uses it to flip the chess board and reset everything.) * The existence of the Succubus Cafe is a semi-secret passed among male adventurers. So someone must have told Dust and Keith about it. * "Ruffian" put down his occupation as Artisan Weaver on the service request form. However, that is only what he wanted to be in his exotic dream. It may or may not be his real occupation. * Darkness' family sent the Main Party super expensive wines and snow crabs as house warming presents, hinting that Darkness' may be from a very rich family. * Aqua is famous for doing extra, sometime unnecessary, works behind the scene. In this episode, she set up a detection barrier around the mansion and the traps to capture any invading monster. * Later on, she will even upgrade to stronger barrier that will annihilate any lesser devils approaching the mansion. So Kazuma will occasionally rent at inn and sleep outside of the mansion, for some undisclosed reasons. Episode 10 * At beginning, Megumin and Aqua are fully packed and ready to run. * During their dual Explosion attacks, Wiz and Megumin say the same spell chants. This version is probably the official spell chant, without Megumin's usual word adjustments. * Aqua has perfect night vision as part of her goddess abilities. So she is the only one that can see and read Head Researcher's diary. * The diary is actually written in Japanese. However, Aqua did not reveal that information, because "no one asked her about it." * Megumin's second Explosion also did considerable damages to Axel town, but Kazuma's team is not charged with repair cost. Instead, Kazuma was arrested and charged with crimes that could lead to his death sentence. So the results are arguably much worse than the results from Beldia fight. Episode OVA * Wiz's shop sells many useless and sometimes dangerous (to the users) magic items. So Kazuma ALWAYS asked Wiz about the items' drawbacks before buying or using any of the items. Depicting Kazuma bravely trying on Wiz's magic item could be a minor plot hole. However, it might also be used to explain why Kazuma is so cautious about Wiz's merchandises later on. * The cursed choker is implied to be a popular weight loss tool for women, because it forces the users to accomplish the set goals. However, the choker is clearly way too dangerous for any small benefits it may have. * Kazuma's wish is to have some peace and quiet. The click sound during the group hug near the end showed that his wish was fulfilled and the choker was unlocked. They didn't notice it until a little later though. * Eris is the goddess in charge of reincarnation in the Fantasy World. So when Kazuma sat across from Eris at the end of the OVA, it means Kazuma had died. It is implied that Aqua reattached the choker on Kazuma, and he gets no helps from the ladies to remove it that second time. Season 2 Episode 1 *Sena is a special prosecutor from Royal Capital. *Aqua complimented Axel police's detective abilities for identifying Megumin as the culprit of Explosion. However, Megumin is infamous for using her daily Explosion. So it's really not hard to guess who is the culprit. Using paper bags to cover Megumin's and Darkness' faces definitely won't help either. *The lie detector tool rings, when people lied either consciously or unconsciously. *Wiz is currently a Demon King's General, though she only helps to maintain the Demon Castle's barrier, and does not wish to harm either humans or monsters. She would be in serious trouble, if Kazuma sold her out to save himself, but he kept her secrets. *Sena was only doing her job as prosecutor during the trial. She sighed in relief towards the end, when she thought Kazuma will be spared. *Kazuma's total debt is 1.24 '''billion '''Eris, which included the 40 million debt after the Beldia battle and the full rebuilding cost of Alderp's mansion. Season 2 Episode 1 *Megumin introduces Chomusuke like an adopted stray, but Chomusuke is in fact her cat familiar. *Kazuma's high luck significantly boosts the accuracy of his Snipe skill, but it's low rank compromises it's damage. *Megumin knew who Yunyun was from the start, but it is customary for Crimson Demons to greet each other with the full posed introductions. So Megumin refused to acknowledge Yunyun until she performed her embarrassing posed introduction. *The skill Drain Touch allowed the user to either take or give mp or stamina. Kazuma used it to transfer some of his stamina to Megumin, so he doesn't have to carry the slime-covered Megumin. *While Yunyun insisted that she is Megumin's rival, Light Novel contents suggested that she is more like Megumin's best friend: ** During their school days, Yunyun would prepare extra lunch and challenge Megumin daily. Despite losing to Megumin daily in rigged contests, Yunyun still prepared and provided free lunch to Megumin, whose family was very poor financially. ** After their graduation, Yunyun pretended that she need to go to Axel, and escorted Megumin safely there, before going on her own journey. ** They already knew and accepted each others' strengths and weaknesses. * Wiz's Shop holds high quality Magic Items made by Skilled Crimson Demons, but most of those items have quirky qualities that make them either unsaleable or extremely undesirable. For example, the "Friendship Crystal" used in this episode could help strengthen friendship bonds, but it does so by revealing each others' most embarrassing past experiences. *Despite Megumin's aloof attitude when Yunyun begged her for a duel, Megumin actually kept a diary and detailed tally of all her past victories. Category:Blog posts